User talk:Snorii
Just some notes for later. SG Badges CoV_Supergroup_Achievement_Badges needs work. Badge Templates Add a Accolade Requirement template. Add Unlocks Gladiator Badge template. Also, Unlocks Contact. Mayhem Missions Should put these into templates since they are used by more than one contact. Thorn Hey, Snorii! Just saw you have removed Thorn from the Monster category in DE. Well, the thing is the Thorn spawns as a Monster (just a regular Monster, not a Giant one) during an high level CoH mission: Disrupt Rikti Portal Devices, from Angus McQueen, IIRC. You don't need to defeat him, nor to do anything near his spawn point, and he's even semi-hidden...but he's there anyways. It's the same case as Bile, I'd say. And I'd say many people skips him, same as it happens with Bile, too. But as strange as this is, he spawns as a Monster, and that's why I put it there some time ago. I still have the screenshot and all, if you want it. I just hope they haven't changed it recently, or something... I want my giant tree back! =P BTW, great work with the links, and all the stuff, you do a lot of work! =D Yak Mission Pets * Kenny Luciano? * Desert Adder ? * High-Roller ? * Prototype Tank Freak 3 (1,2?) * Pyriss ? Special Events Need to add Rularuu Invasion. http://www.thedarkblade.net/foyer/modules/gallery2/g2data/albums/cox/Rularuu_Invasion.jpg 5th Columnist gladiator TY for that catch, and TY in general for checking my work. I really should have seen that myself. No excuse for why I added that, other than a total mental lapse. ^_^;; - Sister Leortha 09:32, 27 July 2006 (PDT) Images Evening, Snorii! Just saw the images. As for Nosferatu, It's great news, since I never had the chance to take a SS of the 5th Column's Nosferatu...I was busy dieing at his hands =P. Haven't had the chance to face him under Council faction yet, but My WS should soon =) As for Requiem, the image is good as well! Requiem never spawned in game under 5th Column faction, but under Werewolves one...which means the one you have there is the current model (Werewolves faction) and can be used in the Werewolves section as well! =D So both images are welcome, and will be more than useful! Since you added them, and it's your work and effort, care to do the honors and add them to those sections? I assure you I haven't anything better here =) As for the Council's Requiem and Nosferatu, if you want to see them, both are in Kheldian high level SAs (levels 40 - 50)... I'm not there yet, but close. I have fought them, tho. I didn't see them changed a lot, but until you don't take SSs and compare, one never knows... Yak New contact Did the new intro to Marvin Weintraub not have the phrase "He also has training enhancements."? I thought it was a rather silly thing to have included, but it was there when I made the Template:NewContact Marvin Weintraub. --StarGeek 12:10, 30 July 2006 (PDT) Living Kelly Nemmers Added a living image of Kelly Nemmers, I'll leave it up to you if you want to use it or not. See Talk:Kelly_Nemmers --StarGeek 18:41, 30 July 2006 (PDT) Clue template I'm just bugging the heck out of you tonight . Anyway, I just noticed your template, since I was just about to make one myself. The thing is, I just recently changed the way I was using the clue image. So which of these do you think looks better. I'm including the Mission objective part, because I felt that the Clue Image was crowding it, which is what prompted me to change the way I was doing it. --StarGeek 19:22, 30 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Mission Objective(s) You know that this is going to be dangerous, but the only way you're going to reach the truth is by fighting through the Sky Raiders to get there. * Recover evidence from Sky Raiders * 4 files to recover You have recovered all the evidence from the Sky Raiders Base. Clue: Non-Conventional Force Deployment This government document, authored by the traitorous Senator Armand, proposes using a mercenary force for deniable black operations around the world. It specifically points to the Sky Raiders as prime candidates, citing Colonel Virgil Duray's strong sense of loyalty to the United States, despite his current rogue status. The document's signers include high-ranking military man and several prominent military contractors, among them one Tyrone Lockhart of Lockhart Aerotech. ---- Mission Objective(s) You know that this is going to be dangerous, but the only way you're going to reach the truth is by fighting through the Sky Raiders to get there. * Recover evidence from Sky Raiders * 4 files to recover You have recovered all the evidence from the Sky Raiders Base. Clue: Non-Conventional Force Deployment This government document, authored by the traitorous Senator Armand, proposes using a mercenary force for deniable black operations around the world. It specifically points to the Sky Raiders as prime candidates, citing Colonel Virgil Duray's strong sense of loyalty to the United States, despite his current rogue status. The document's signers include high-ranking military man and several prominent military contractors, among them one Tyrone Lockhart of Lockhart Aerotech. More Stuff to Add Info on Prestige Powers EBGames offered Quick, GameStop offered Rush, Best Buy offered Dash, and everyone else offered Surge for pre-ordering CoH. Prestige Quick Prestige Quick2 Prestige Rush Prestige Rush2 Prestige Dash Prestige Dash2 Prestige Surge Prestige Surge2 Info on Hero Gear Kit, Collector's Edition of both CoV, CoH. Slide Power info, Cape of the Four Winds, CoV preorder helmets, .... Changes to Silver Mantis Strike Force You gave no explanation for your removal of the header for this strike force. I have been trying to format all the new TF/Trial/SF pages the same way, including the header. The header gives a simple, consistant format to provide the technical details of the SF at the head of the article, before any of the spoiler-type mission details, etc. Now we have one SF that does not follow the format of the rest. This just does not make sense to me. - Sister Leortha 05:44, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Mayhem Side Missions - Temp Powers It looks like these might be anything, but here is a list of what I've gotten so far. * Wave Scrambler * EMP Glove